


Just for this evening

by BlackRoseMii



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Fake Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoseMii/pseuds/BlackRoseMii
Summary: Yuri didn't know what he'd get into when Flynn asked him for a huge favor. He even kept quiet until the last moment. However, the evening goes better than expected.





	Just for this evening

Don't worry, he said. It's just for one evening, he said. 

Well, it wasn't a lie, but still. When Flynn asked him for „a little favor“ this wasn't what Yuri had in mind. But how could he have said no? His friend had this nasty ability to talk people into whatever he wanted. It was one reason how he became commandant in the first place. Sure, he had all the skills necessary, no doubt about it. But due to his background as a streetrat from the lower quarter and the pressure of succeeding his fathers reputation, he had a rough start, to say the least. So he added his charms and conversation skills to get on peoples good sides. Or to silence the ones who wanted him to fail.   
But not with Yuri! He knew Flynn well enough. He was able to see through his every attempt. He would never have caved into his little game.   
That is...until he whipped out his ultimate skill. One that Yuri was weak for, no matter how much he wanted to deny it. Puppy-dog eyes.   
And so here he was, all dressed up and still sticking out like a sore thumb. He never thought he of all people would attend some fancy-ass nobles party. It was a formal event, one Flynn had to attend to. But Yuri? He had no place there. No reason to stay. He just wished for this evening to be over as soon as possible.

Sipping his wine – which was definitely better than whatever he was able to get in the lower quarter – he watched as glittering dresses and stiff suits passed him without paying attention to him. Thank god for Judiths talent in making him look like a noble. He wondered where she got the suit though. It seemed pretty expensive.   
Flynn was on the other end of the ballroom. It seemed like he was having a leisurely conversation with some other knight. Most likely some hot-shot who wanted to climb the heirachry ladder by being all friendly. He must have told some joke, because Flynn was laughing. It wasn't an honest one, Yuri could clearly see that. But seeing him laugh with someone else kinda made him tense.   
The knight in question must have noticed him staring and came over to him after a polite goodbye. 

„So, are you enjoying yourself?“   
„Do I look like it?“   
The blonde chuckled at his answer.  
„I'm sorry to drag you into this, but I had no other choice.“  
„Seriously? There were plenty of other choices. You could have asked Estelle or Judith. Hell, even your subordinate could have been a better escort.“  
„I doubt Sodia could keep up the act. And I couldn't possibly ask the princess. Judith might have been an option, but to be honest...“  
„She scares you?“   
„You just never know what she's thinking. She might have been more trouble than saving.“  
Yuri nodded silently. She would have taken this chance for some kind of prank, that's for sure. Flynn could easily be flustered if caught off-guard. And somehow, the image of Flynn with another girl was...irritating.   
„Why did you bring me here anyway? What did you mean with saving?“  
The knight stayed silent while he was looking over the guests. He seemed to search for something.  
„Do you see this woman over there?“  
He gestured towards a particular beautiful woman. Not Yuris type, but many must have proposed to her already. She was at least surrounded by quite a few people.   
„Yeah, so?“  
„She's a duchess and her family has a long history in the knights. She has also made several advances at me.“  
He didn't want to ask, slightly afraid of what Flynn might say, but he did anyway.  
„Where's the problem? She's pretty and nobility. Perfect to be a commandants wife.“  
„The problem is I barely know her. And I'm not interested in her.“  
„Then tell her off.“   
„I did, but she's relentless. She doesn't give up.“   
A short silence and Flynn straightend himself, now looking at Yuri directly, with a grin that didn't accept no as an answer. He was very worried.  
„And that's where you come in. You'll pretend to be my husband.“  
Yuri almost spit out the wine he just sipped a second ago.  
„H-hus-?!“ he squeaked a little too loud. Flynn quickly hushed him by putting his hand over his mouth.   
„It's just for one evening. You won't even need to do anything. Just be there and play along, okay?“  
He wasn't sure what to think about that. Flynn having a stalker-like admirer wasn't that surprising. He most likely had several of those. But Yuri, being his husband? Even if it's just an act, that was just ridiculous. It showed just how desperately Flynn was in getting away from unwanted advances. And since he was already here anyway, he couldn't possibly back down now.

„Okay, okay. But you better make up for this afterwards.“   
„Of course“, the blonde said a little too cheerfully.

Just a few moments after that, the woman in question spotted her prey and walked towards him.   
They exchanged a few formalities, something Yuri wasn't interested in enough to actually listen to, but the way she looked at him made his blood boil. She was as fake as he imagined her to be. Being all nice and ladylike, acting like she was some maiden. In the end, she was probably only interested in Flynns fame. He could see why the knight wanted to make sure she stopped.   
Especially after their conversation became a little less formal and their proximity too close for Flynns comfort. He was clearly uncomfortable and was about to back away, but that was the best chance for Yuri to play his part. And so he went over to the pair, put an arm around Flynns shoulders and pulled him closer towards him. The knight was a little surprised when he felt his friends head resting on his shoulder, but relaxed almost immediately.

„Sorry to interrupt your lovely little conversation, but I think the commandant has some other business to attend to.“   
„And who might you be?“, the woman asked after a short silence and poison in her tone.  
„His husband.“   
It took the woman a few seconds to let that information sink in. Blood rushed into her cheeks with every second that passed. Whether it was because of anger or of shame, he wasn't sure. But she definitely took the bait. After clearing her throat, she was able to form a comprehensive sentence again.  
„I-I didn't knew. Forgive me commandant, but had I known you had married, I would have gladly accepted an invitation to the wedding-.“   
„There is no need to apologize. It was a small wedding, nothing too fancy.“  
„Yup, just us and a couple of friends.“   
The woman clearly didn't like hearing Yuris input. She was staring daggers at him, making sure he knew her opinion of their (acted) marriage. He didn't let himself be provoked though and only met her with a grin that said too late, he's mine now.   
Their little exchange didn't go unnoticed by the blonde, who quickly excused himself and dragged Yuri away with him before things could get ugly.

The rest of the evening was largely uneventfull. He heard some whispering here and there, some looks into their direction, but no one had tried to confront the two of them. Somehow Yuri enjoyed it. Seeing the jealous looks of some guests, while he was able to touch Flynn as casually as he always did. A feeling he never thought he needed. 

„I guess the rumor got spread pretty fast.“  
„Hopefully this will put an end to her flirting. You saw how she is.“  
„Yeah, I did.“ He chuckled slightly at the memory of her face after she got the news. Truly priceless.   
They were standing alone on a balcony, away from all the chatting and faked friendliness. It wouldn't be too long until Yuri was finally able to get out of that stuffy suit and back in his small bed in the lower quarter. Although he would miss this feeling of superiority over the nobles. He loved showing off who Flynn belonged to. Even if it was just for the evening.  
„Though, people will keep talking. What will you tell them when they ask about us now?“  
Just this evening.  
The blonde thought about it a bit before answering in a matter-of-fact tone.  
„The same we said today.“  
„What? That we're married? They won't buy it. Or are you gonna show them the ring that doesn't exist?“  
„That would be a start.“  
Just this...  
„A start?“  
„Yes. And when they keep asking, I might also show them the certificate.“   
Something wasn't right about this. Why was Flynn so happy all of a sudden? Was that supposed to be a prank? Was he messing with him? They couldn't possibly...  
„Are you saying we should marry for real?“  
„Yes.“   
Flynn was now directly looking at him, determination in his eyes and a smile as gentle as can be. It made Yuris face flare up when he realized what his friend just said. He wasn't able to sort out his thoughts or find the right words. He didn't even have time to, since his lips met Flynns.   
Who initiated it? He didn't know. Did he want to know? Probably not. All that mattered right now was being in Flynns arms and truly enjoying the feeling he tried to avoid the entire evening.   
The thought of actually marrying his childhood friend didn't seem so ridiculous anymore.


End file.
